Wola Stwórcy
by Sectumsempra91
Summary: Walka, bród, krew i strach o to, czy wszyscy przeżyli. Czy on przeżył...


WOLA STWÓRCY.

Rudowłosa kobieta odziana w zakrwawioną skąpą zbroję, utykając, mijała martwe ciała pomiotów, których żółte rybie ślepia wpatrywały się tempo w coraz bardziej zachmurzające się niebo. Jej symetryczna twarz, teraz wykrzywiona w bólu, oblepiała zasychająca krew – jej własna oraz poległych potworów. Drżącymi oczami rozejrzała się po polu walki, szukając swoich towarzyszy. Dostrzegła podnoszącego się z pomocą miecza Alistaira; nie dowidziała dokładnie z tak dużej odległości, ale mogła przysiądź, że zauważyła iż lewą ręką zasłaniał lewe oko. Zmartwiona, lecz mimo wszystko uspokojona, rozglądała się dalej mrużąc oczy, starając się dostrzec cokolwiek pomiędzy unoszącymi się czarnymi kłębami dymu; Morrigan nie szczędziła śmiercionośnych zaklęć podczas walki.

Leliana usłyszała kobiece kasłanie. Obróciła się w kierunku skąd dochodziły odgłosy. Spostrzegła tam dwie czarodziejki – Morrigan i Wynne. Ta pierwsza podtrzymywała drugą ramieniem. To Wynne kaszlała. Obie kobiety wydawały się nie mieć żadnych obrażeń, magia którą władały skutecznie je chroniła.

Łuczniczka poczuła jak drżą jej nogi, nie mogąc na nich ustać, opadła na kolana. Nawet nie zareagowała, gdy poczuła piekący ból, w momencie, gdy ranna i poparzona skóra zetknęła się z brudną ziemią. Oddychała bardzo ciężko, a w klatce piersiowej czuła nieprzyjemne uczucie gorąca.

_To zapewne przez ten dym,_ pomyślała mimochodem. Otarła czoło, odgarniając z niego ubrudzone włosy, spojrzała w prawo. Na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech wyrażający ulgę. Ich lider, przebiegły i dość ekscentryczny elf z Denerim, stał o własnych siłach, a tuż obok niego Zevran wraz z krasnoludem Oghrenem. Wojak z Orzammaru właśnie, parząc sobie dłonie, starał się ugasić tlącą się rudą brodę. Dwoje elfów zdawało się mieć dobre humory, mimo utrudnionej widoczności Leliana dostrzegła jak ta dwójka uśmiecha się do siebie, wspierając się wzajemnie.

_Alistair, Morrigan, Wynne, Caleb, Zevran, Oghren,_ wymieniała w myślach imiona towarzyszy, gdy nie wymieniała ostatniego, jej sercem targnęło przerażenie.

– Sten! – zawołała cicho, wstając na równe nogi, a jej głos brzmiał niczym ropuszy skrzek.

Popękane usta i suchość w gardle wcale nie ułatwiały zadania.

– Sten! – Krzyknęła głośniej, rozpaczliwiej, rozglądając się wzorkiem szaleńca., gdy nagle go zobaczyła.

Potężny mężczyzna qunari leżał nieprzytomny, przygnieciony wielkim łapskiem ogra, którego zabił. Jego srebrzysta skóra naznaczona była licznymi ranami, z których leniwie lała się krew. Białe, zawsze lśniące włosy, teraz rozpuszczone, tonęły w kałuży błota i posoki.

Leliana, zerwała się do biegu, jednak kontuzjowana noga jej to utrudniła i łuczniczka wywróciła się, raniąc sobie przy tym wnętrze dłoni.

– STEN! – paniczny, rozdzierający dusze i serca krzyk, zwrócił uwagę reszty drużyny, która w ciągu ostatnich chwil starała się pomóc ocalałym z zasadzki elfom z Brecilian.

Leliana po wielu potknięciach i upadkach dotarła do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Oszołomiona i zszokowana uklękła przed nim i już miała go dotknąć, gdy zawiesiła dłonie w powietrzu. Drżała na całym ciele, gdy przyglądała się pokiereszowanemu qunari. W końcu zawzięła się w sobie, i mimo przeszywającego bólu mięśni, naparła dłońmi na ogromne cielsko ogra, starając się uwolnić towarzysza z jego okowów.

– Caleb! – zawołała w przestrzeń. – Caleb! Sten jest ranny!

Ognisko palące się pośrodku obozowiska nuciło swoją własną melodię, melodię wygrywającą przez strzelające w promieniach drewno. Przy tym ognisku, wpatrując się w nie, stała Leliana. Niebieskie oczy zdawały się doszukiwać w płomieniach odpowiedzi na kłębiące się w umyśle kobiety pytania. Zakrwawiona zbroja została zastąpiona luźniejszym odzieniem. Umorusana twarz była teraz czysta, zaś krwawiące rany opatrzone.

Lekki zefirek przyniósł ze sobą woń mikstur i leczniczych ziół z najdalszego krańca obozu, gdzie nieopodal szałasu Morrigan, znajdował się namiot należący do qunari. Wiodąc za zapachem Leliana spojrzała w tamtą stronę.

Zauważyła Caleba, który nerwowo maszerował to w jedną, to w druga stronę. Jego półdługie kasztanowe włosy podskakiwały w rytm jego kroków. Twarz, ozdobiona z prawej strony wyrazistym tatuażem, miała srogi wyraz. Wtem w jego stronę podszedł Zevran. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak skrytobójca przygarnia do siebie lidera, starając się go uspokoić.

– Powinnaś odpocząć – usłyszała.

Wyrwana z zamyślenia spojrzała w bok. Stał tam Alistair. Szary Strażnik wyglądał okropnie. Niedopięta koszula zdradzała jak bardzo miał rozległe obrażenia. Jedną rękę miał zawieszoną na temblaku; słyszała jak mówił wcześniej, że była zwichnięta. Zatroskana odgarnęła mu delikatnie grzywkę z czoła. Uśmiechnęła się smutno, widząc na lewym oku opatrunek przesiąkający krwią.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytała cicho, przyciągając dłoń o piersi.

– Jak nigdy dotąd – odparł z uśmiechem.

Leliana odwzajemniła uśmiech. Lubiła Alistaira; w tych ponurych czasach, gdy ledwie jedne rany zdołały się wyleczyć, a już pojawiały się nowe, gdy nieustannie na każdym kroku walczyli z pomiotami, on był ich promieniem słońca, którego potrzebowali. Zawsze w dobrym humorze, tryskający energią, dodawał kompanom sił. Wzmacniał ich psychicznie.

Nie odzywając się łucznika na powrót zerknęła w stronę namiotu qunari. Caleba i Zevrana już nie było.

– Nie martw się o niego. Poradzi sobie.

– Wiem, jednak mimo to, zawsze się boję – odparła.

– Jak my wszyscy o każdego. – Leliana poczuła ciepły dotyk dłoni na s plecach, po czym usłyszała oddalające się kroki.

Wtem zauważyła jak połacie namiotu rozchylają się i wychodzą z niego Wynne oraz Morrigan, wycierająca dłonie w kawałek szmaty. Z duszą na ramieniu zaczęła iść w tamta stronę.

– Wynne! – zawołała poprzez ściśnięte gardło.

Staruszka, widząc zmierzającą w ich kierunku młodą kobietę, przystanęła, czekając na nią, zaś Morrigan prychnęła pod nosem i oddaliła się do siebie.

– Jak on się… – zaczęła Leliana, jeszcze nim podeszła do czarodziejki Kręgu.

– Uspokój się, dziecko – odpowiedziała, uspokajająco wyciągając przed siebie dłonie.

Leliana przystanęła, nerwowo spoglądając to na wejście namiotu, to na oblicze starej kobiety.

– Wszystko jest w porządku. Jest przytomny.

Nie czekając na pozwolenie Leliana odsunęła duży połać materiału i weszła do środka, w którym mimo małej oliwnej lampki panował półmrok. Klęcząc, spojrzała na twarz zmęczonego mężczyzny.

Sten miał obandażowaną klatkę piersiową i częściowo silne, muskularne ręce. Białe włosy, układały się swobodnie na płaskiej, niewygodnej poduszce. Srebrzysta skóra, teraz już czysta, odbijała światło. Drżące powieki uchyliły się, gdy do uszu qunari doszedł odgłos szeleszczącego materiału.

– Witaj, skrzacie – wychrypiał, zdobywając się na ciepły uśmiech, gdy dostrzegł Lelianę.

Po jej policzkach, nie hamowane już, spływały łzy, tworząc na krótką chwilę dwie rzeki. Nie panowała już nad sobą. Rzucała się na niego, obejmując jego ciało swymi delikatnymi, wątłymi ramionami.

Sten syknął cicho, czując nacisk jej ciała na swoje rany, jednak zrobił to na tyle cicho, by jej nie spłoszyć.

– Tak się bałam – załkała w bandaże.

Mężczyzna zmrużył fioletowe oczy, uniósł dłoń i delikatnie położył na rudej czuprynie, gładząc ją z czułością.

– Wiesz, że nie łatwo mnie zabić – wychrypiał, tak charakterystycznym dla siebie grubym głosem, który wielu przyprawiał o nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

Leliana podniosła się na łokciu i zwróciła twarz w jego stronę. Spojrzała na niego, po czym uśmiechnęła się. Wtedy też poczuła na policzku dużą, gorącą dłoń, która wytarła łzy.

– Dziwny ten świat – westchnął.

– Czemu tak uważasz? – spytała, siadając przy jego boku i gładząc delikatnie niezabandażowane skrawki skory.

– Przybyłem do tego kraju, by dowiedzieć się czym jest Plaga; miast tego zabiłem niewinnych ludzi i spędziłem długie tygodnie w zamknięciu, po to, by zostać uwolnionym przez rudowłosego skrzata o oczach jak niebo. Z tym skrzatem u boku podążyć w podróż po nieznanym kraju, walcząc w imię zasad, których nie znam i nie pojmuje.

– To źle? – spytała cicho.

– Nie. Walka to mój żywioł, moje przeznaczenie, jednak… jest wiele rzeczy, których nie rozumiem. – Leliana nie przerwała, słuchała dalej. – Nie rozumiem twej troski o moja osobę, jak i tego dziwnego uczucia, kiedy na ciebie patrzę. – Mówiąc to walną się w pierś, tak, że po namiocie rozniósł się głuchy odgłos. – Gdy jesteś obok, w piersi czuję ból, smutek, radość i coś czego nie potrafię nazwać. Czuję się zagubiony. I nie ma nikogo, kto wskazałby mi właściwą drogę, do tego, jak mam sobie z tym poradzić.

Leliana zachichotała cicho, widząc wyraz twarzy rannego mężczyzny podczas jego wypowiedzi.

– Stenie, nie ma nic złego w takich uczuciach. Ja czuje tak samo jak ty, o tu – w tym momencie wzięła jego dłoń i przycisnęła do mostka.

Mężczyzna zadrżał, czując ciepło jej ciała oraz stłumione bicie jej serca. Jednak jego oczy wpatrywały się w delikatnie rysujące się pod koszulą piersi.

– To uczucie – wychrypiał – nasila się.

– Wiem – wyszeptała, pochylają się nad nim, po czym musnęła delikatnie jego twarde usta. – To uczucie my nazywamy miłością.

– Jak qunari mógł pokochać ludzką kobietę? – zdziwił się.

– Widać, taka była wola stwórcy.


End file.
